This proposal requests funds to support one half of the travel expenses of 35 foreign and 25 American scientists who will organize and present invited papers at the 13th International Biometric Conference and/or the 1986 annual meeting of the Biometric Society, Western North American Region. The two meetings will be held in conjunction with one another from July 27 to August 1, 1986, on the campus of the University of Washington, Seattle. The strength of the meetings lies in the broad international participation of mathematicians, statisticians, and biologists interested in quantitative and statistical aspects of biology, genetics, epidemiology, pharmacology, medicine, public health and other fields. Topics to be discussed include human genetics and genetic epidemiology, mathematical and statistical modelling of physiological systems, problems of multiplicity in clinical trials, database management in biostatistical analysis, multivariate bioassay, stereology and development of computer aided software instruction for biometrics. It is anticipated that the Conference, which is the major international meeting of biomathematicians, biometricians and biostatisticians, will be attended by about 500 scientists from around the world.